bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Over the Future
Over the Future is the third and final ending song for Crash B-Daman series. It is performed by LIA. Lyrics Romaji: Hateshinai SUPIIDO de bokura ni furu Jiyuu no ame toki no kakera Mirai he no TONNERU wo kugurinukete Nagai tabi wa tsuzuku yo Tomadoi mo yuuutsu mo suteta asa ni Bokura wa mirai no chizu wo hirogeta Wakachiau kodou to jounetsu de Bokura wa motto yume no saki he hashiri dasu Hikari sasu mirai he tsukisusume! Sekai wa motto hiroku atsui basho dakara Tachifusagu kabe wa mada musuu ni aru Dakedo ima wa nigedasanai Boku-tachi wa genkai wo mada shiranai Sono tsuyosa wo shinjite Ii hi ni mo warui hi mo tomoni yukou Tashika na kizuna ni deaeta tabisa Afure dasu namida to kanjou wa Hitotsu ni natte yume ni mukau kate to naru Toki wa mada jiyuu ni nagareteru Mirai wa motto takaku hiroi basho ni aru Tatakau tabi tsuyoku naru Unmei to yuujou ni kotaete Wakachiau kodou to jounetsu de Bokura wa motto yume no saki he hashiri dasu Afure dasu namida to kanjou wa Hitotsu ni natte yume ni mukau kate to naru Toki wa mada jiyuu ni nagareteru Mirai wa motto takaku hiroi basho ni aru Japanese: 果てしない　スピードで　僕らに降る 自由の雨　時の欠片（かけら） 未来への　トンネルを　くぐり抜けて 長い旅は　続くよ 戸惑いも　憂鬱も　捨てた朝に 僕らは　未来の地図を　広げた わかちあう　鼓動と情熱で 僕らはもっと　夢の先へ　走り出す 光射す　未来へ　突き進め！ 世界はもっと　広く、熱い　場所だから 立ち塞ぐ　壁はまだ　無数にある だけど　今は　逃げ出さない 僕たちは　限界を　まだ知らない その強さを　信じて 良（い）い日にも　悪い日も　ともにゆこう 確かな絆に　出会えた　旅さ あふれだす　涙と感情は ひとつになって　夢に向かう　糧となる 時はまだ　自由に　流れてる 未来はもっと　高く　広い　場所にある 戦うたび　強くなる 運命と　友情に　応えて わかちあう　鼓動と情熱で 僕らはもっと　夢の先へ　走り出す あふれだす　涙と感情は ひとつになって　夢に向かう　糧となる 時はまだ　自由に　流れてる 未来はもっと　高く　広い　場所にある Deleted Scenes The last part of the original footage of the song shows scenes which did not made it in the final cut of the actual series. It shows Hitto, Nana, Kodoh, Jubee, Konta and Jou fighting against Kyousuke whose standing atop a post-apocalyptic setting. Hitto infuriates Kyousuke causing him to fire indiscriminately at them "killing" Nana and Konta in the process. Hitto and Kodoh then retaliated while Jou and Jubee hold their fallen comrades. Hitto snaps and fires a Satellite shot at Kyousuke, shattering and razing the rocks that he is standing on. Judging from Teruma Kamioka's absence in the said scenes, it could be assumed that these scenes were supposed to take place at Episode 48. Teruma notably "died" on Episode 47 and Kaito is also absent in the scenes suggesting that he either "died" earlier or Nana was supposed to be the Seventh of the Seven Legendary B-Ders all along. Gallery otf00.png|Kyousuke's eyes otf01.png|The "Penultimate" Boss otf02.png|Post Apocalyptic Ruins otf03.png|Kyousuke taunting Hitto otf04.png|Hitto retaliates otf05.png|Seven Legendary B-Ders minus One otf06.png|Kyousuke infuriated otf07.png|Kyousuke fires indiscriminately otf08.png|Huge explosion otf09.png|Jubee being blown away otf10.png|Konta directly hit otf11.png|Jou catches Konta otf12.png|Kodoh infuriated otf13.png|Kodoh retaliates otf14.png|Hitto bearing witness otf16.png|Kodoh preparing to fight otf17.png|Hitto being defiant otf18.png|Jou encouraging Hitto otf19.png|Jubee also encourages Hitto otf20.png|Hitto contemplating otf21.png|Hitto prepares to fire otf22.png|Hitto aims and shoots otf23.png|Kyousuke getting hit down below Videos Category:Crash B-Daman